Spartanfan100's Nicktoon Specials 1Part 2
by Spartanfan100
Summary: Continuation of my 1st fic! When Killer get mad at Julia for always being mean to him ever since they were defeated, he forms a new evil plan.


**The Nicktoon Ridge Middle Movie 2: Experiment 663** By; Spartanfan100

Author's Note: This is only my 2nd fic! Please PLEASE review! Oh, & I own nothing but the plot of this story & the aliens I put in it, whom of which are also MINE, so don't steal them, please! Oh, & in case you've forgotten, this is a parody of 1 of MY stories, not anyone else's, but MINE.

**Part 2-**

Later during that same night, as Spartanfan100 & her usual ''little'' family sleep, in Spartanfan100's Imaginary World notebook, & at the Imaginary World Jail Facility, Killer shouts, while walking around all the aliens' prison, ''Come on, experiments! We've gotta think of another evil plan! One that'll really destroy Fan100, her family, & the NRMS staff for evil!'' ''Why can't we just do what we did before?'' Jenny asks. ''Maybe we'll finally succeed this time.'' ''Nu uh!'' Killer cries like he's just been insulted, ''And lose to those annoying humans again?! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! No! I like your perseverance, Jenny. But doing something that's never worth winning to is just not enough for those useless, stupid Nicktoon brats! We need to come up with a new evil plan, a scheme that's so evil & brilliant, it'll be successful & destroy Fan100, her family & friends, forever!'' Killer, & a few other experiments laugh like maniacs, but this results in them coughing badly. Julia sits in a chair that's near a close corner of the jail cell, a bit grumpy & upset because of being trapped in a prison cell that's really magical & can't get out, unless a wormhole/portal/black hole opens up inside of their cell itself. She also is still blaming Killer ever since then, when they teamed up to attempt to destroy Spartanfan100 together & also attempting to try to get rid of all of humanity at Nicktoon Ridge Middle School in order for their plan to work, which is to turn the school into an alien hang-out place for all species of alien. Also, Killer is the 1 who, before, wanted Julia to go with him into the reality-leading black hole anyway! Doi! Just as Killer & the other laughing experiments manage to control their coughing, & stop at once, Spartanfan2000 asks, beginning to think they'll never invade Nicktoon Ridge Middle, ''Why don't you just stop thinking about another evil plan, Killer? Besides, we'll never beat all those humans, especially Fan100 & her friends they'll just beat us again anyway.'' ''What?!'' Killer cries as he stares at Spartanfan2000 in disbelief. ''How dare you say that in front of us! I'll never give up my evil plans & neither will the others! Never! And that's that! Do you understand Spartanfan2000?'' Before Spartanfan100 can say anything, Julia mutters, ''Humph!'' in disagreement as she rolls her eyes. Instantly, Spartanfan2000, & the many other experiments quickly take a glance at the frowning & grumpy Julia. ''What?'' Julia asks, in rage before turning her back on the others. ''What did you say?'' Killer asks, suspiciously. ''Humph,'' Julia answers frowning still & then closing her eyes.''What does that...'' begins Killer, before having a surprised expression when Julia turns around, crossing her arms & having an angry expression. ''Humph!'' Julia shouts in rage. ''Humph! I said humph!'' After Julia sits back down in the chair she's now sitting in, & as she turns her back on the other experiments again, Killer scowls towards her, ''Whatever, loser!'' before telling the others, ''Anyway, we shall think of another evil plan to destroy Fan100, her friends, family, & get rid of all of humanity from that pathetic NRM school, forever! And, after that, we shall all take our plan into action! But 1st, I shall...'' ''Shall shut your big, idiot mouth, you foolish, trouble-making, freak!'' Julia interrupts, shouting with fury at Killer. You see Julia is still angered about the fact that Spartanfan100 & her friends managed to defeat both her & Killer, & plus, she' s angered (sorta) on the fact that Miss. Kotkie, the last time, didn't become 1 of them before & hadn't joined them. Every experiment, except Julia, gasp in surprise, shocked to what Julia has just said. ''How dare you insult me like that! Look, it isn't my fault Fan100 & her dumb friends beat us, okay? You're very incorrect, Julia, 'cause it's your fault they beat us anyway! And you know it's your fault!'' ''What?!'' Julia cries in disbelief, while disagreeing to this.''No way! It ain't my fault! I was the one who did most of the attacking & bit Miss. Kotkie anyway.'' ''Yeah,'' Killer says. ''But Fan100's friends, Helga & Trixie, managed to tackle you to the ground. You should've noticed them coming at least!'' ''Look, they were too fast for me when they knocked me unconscious & you know it!'' insists Julia. ''Oh yeah, well...'' Killer begins as an argument continues to start occurring & carries on. During the next morning, at NRMS, out in the courtyard, Spartanfan100 & her best friends are signing yearbooks as they go around. ''I hope all this school fame doesn't end up going to your head, Spartanfan100.'' Helga says. ''Don't worry.'' Spartanfan100 says while signing Courtney Gripling's yearbook. ''All this will never go to my head, I assure you.'' After closing her yearbook, Courtney says, in happiness, ''Thanks Spartanfan100! Love you!'' Courtney then says as she runs over to her friends, replying, ''Oh my gosh! I got her signature!'' While Courtney happily runs off, Spartanfan100 smiles, having liked the fact lots of kids now love Spartanfan100...even now that she, with the help of her best friends, saved the school from her evil Killer & Julia – & also Miss. Kotkie! ''So Spartanfan100,'' Trixie says later in Advisory. ''Have you been making sure no other creations of yours escape your notebook?'' ''Of course, Trixie.'' Spartanfan100 says. ''I've been doing that for days ever since I trapped Killer & Julia back into my Imaginary World notebook anyway.'' ''Have you checked to see if the alien experiments are spying on you or not?'' Helga asks with curiosity. ''Well, to be honest, I have been checking every few half-hours to see if they're spying on me or not, but, I just haven't seen any magical portals or anything.'' ''Really?'' Trixie asks. ''Why not?'' Helga asks. ''Aren't they always watching you?'' ''Well, yeah, usually.'' Spartanfan100 answers. ''But now, I'm starting to think they've given up on evil plans or something.'' Spartanfan100 glances at her magical notebook with wonder. ''Well, maybe they have,'' Trixie says as the 1st period bell rings. ''Yeah Spartanfan100, they've probably stopped trying to figure out how to invade this school,'' Helga says while Trixie & herself leave the room, but Spartanfan100 stay behind before sighing while looking with sadness at her magic notebook, before putting it away back into her Eva-signed purple binder, saddened because of the memory of the day when Bahoy(my bro's fictional character),a giant evil chick had used his Supersonic Peep, turning all her aliens evil because of his evil spell, filling their minds with icky lies about Spartanfan100 treating them evilly, even before the spell was upon them. She then sighs at this disappointing thought, because of it making her feel sad. Also, she wonders why her aliens never do go out into the sunlight. Was it because of the spell? Nowadays, Spartanfan100 wonders what her experiments are thinking. Hmm... she thinks. Back at the Imaginary World Jail Facility, Julia & Killer still loudly argue, until Killer roars to Julia in rage, ''THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! THIS PLAN OF MINE WILL DEFINITELY KICK YOU OUT OF THE PICTURE, LOSER!!!'' ''What the freak do you mean by that, bozo alien?'' Julia asks, shocked & confused. ''I mean...there'll be a new – creature that will be taking your place.'' sneers Killer evilly after calming down. ''Huh? But that's impossible, Killer. I mean...everyone knows no other kind of creature can come into this jail cell. It's only for us to live in. Evan Fan100 said so.'' Julia says, in disagreement to Killer. ''No one cares!'' Killer scowls. ''Now, let's get this party started!'' ''Now, wait just a minute Killer.'' Julia says, uncertainly. ''How's a different kind of creature supposed to come into this jail cell & help us invade that dumb NRM school?'' ''Oh, no creature is gonna _come _into this jail cell, we're gonna _create _that creature.'' Killer answers in glee. ''Huh?'' Julia asks, a bit confused.

TO BE CONTINUED...

PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
